militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Andon Kalchev
Andon Kalchev (1910–1948) was a Bulgarian scientist, army officer, one of the leaders of the Bulgarian-backed Ohrana, a paramilitary formation of Bulgarians in Greek Macedonia during World War II Axis occupation. He was active outside the Bulgarian occupied area of Macedonia, under the tolerance of the Italian and German authorities which used him in their fights with rival Greek EAM-ELAS and Yugoslav Communist resistance groups. Because of his activity, he was sentenced to death by Greek military tribunal, and was executed by firing squad on August 27, 1948. Early life He was born in Zhuzheltsi, Ottoman Empire, today Spilia, Kastoria regional unit in Greece in 1910. After the Balkan Wars in 1913, Greece took control of southern Macedonia and began an official policy of forced assimilation which included the settlement of Greeks from other provinces into southern Macedonia, as well as the linguistic and cultural Hellenization of the ethnic Bulgarians.The Balkans: From Constantinople to Communism. Dennis Hupchikhttp://www.hrw.org/reports/pdfs/g/greece/greece945.pdf The Greeks expelled Bulgarian Exarchist churchmen and teachers and closed Bulgarian schools and churches. Bulgarian language (including the Macedonian dialects) was prohibited, and its surreptitious use, whenever detected, was ridiculed or punished.Ivo Banac, "The Macedoine" in "The National Question in Yugoslavia. Origins, History, Politics", pp. 307-328, Cornell University Press, 1984, retrieved on September 8, 2007. Within Greece, the Macedonian Bulgarians were designated "Slavophone Greeks".Nationality on the Balkans. The case of the Macedonians, by F. A. K. Yasamee. Balkans: A Mirror of the New World Order, Istanbul: EREN, 1995; pp. 121-132. After the Balkan Wars and especially after the First World War more than 100,000 Bulgarians from Aegean Macedonia and Western Thrace moved to Bulgaria. At this time the Internal Macedonian Revolutionary Organization (IMRO) began sending armed cheti into Greek Macedonia and Thrace to assassinate officials and stir up the spirit of the oppressed population. Kalchev came from a well known IMRO Bulgarian local family,Macedonia'a Secret Army: The IMRO Militia and Volunteer Battalions, 1943-44, Victoria Nichols, Europa Books Incorporated, 2000, ISBN 1-891227-21-1, p. 17.Bŭlgarite v Egeĭska Makedonia: mit ili realnost: istoriko-demografsko izsledvane, 1900-1990, Georgi Daskalov, Makedonski Nauchen Institutt, 1996, ISBN 954-8187-27-2, p. 273. which emigrated from Greek Macedonia to Balchik, Bulgaria after World War I following the 1919 Greek-Bulgarian forced population exchange. Kalchev graduated at a gymnazium in Sofia and then at the Leipzig University. Later he went back to Bulgaria, where he graduated also at a military officer's school in Sofia. Participation by the Bulgarian occupation of Greece The 4th of August Regime in Greece (1936 to 1941) under the leadership of General Ioannis Metaxas was firmly opposed to the pro-Bulgarian factions of the Slavophones of northern Greece, some of whom underwent political persecution due to advocacy of irredentism with regard to neighboring countries. Metaxas' regime continued repression of the use of Slavic languages both in public and in private as well as expressions of Slavic cultural distinctiveness. As a consequence after the German invasion in Greece (April 6, 1941) followed also a Bulgarian annexation of Eastern Macedonia and part of Western Thrace. Bulgaria joined World War II siding with the Axis in an attempt to solve its "national question" and fulfill the aim of "Greater Bulgaria", especially in the area of Macedonia (where much territory was lost in the Second Balkan War) and Western Thrace (former Bulgarian state international recognized territory lost to Greece in the Treaty of Neuilly). Bulgaria joined the Axis on 1 March 1941, explicitly requesting German support for its territorial claims. A massive campaign of "Bulgarisation" was launched, which saw all Greek officials deported. A ban was placed on the use of the Greek language, the names of towns and places changed to the forms traditional in Bulgarian. In addition, the Bulgarian government tried to alter the ethnic composition of the region, by expropriating land and houses from Greeks in favour of Bulgarian settlers (former refugees from Macedonia and others), and by the introduction of forced labour and of economic restrictions for the Greeks in an effort to force them to migrate. A spontaneous and badly organized uprising around Drama in late September 1941 was violently crushed by the Bulgarian Army. By late 1941, more than 100,000 Greeks had been expelled from the Bulgarian occupation zone.Charles R. Shrader, The Withered Vine: Logistics and the Communist Insurgency in Greece, 1945-1949, 1999, Greenwood Publishing Group, p.19, ISBN 0-275-96544-9 When the Bulgarians occupied eastern Macedonia in 1941 they began also a campaign to win the loyalty of the Slavic-speaking inhabitants of Greek Macedonia and to reinforce their Bulgarian ethnic sentiments.The struggle for Greece, 1941-1949, Christopher Montague Woodhouse, C. Hurst & Co. Publishers, 2002, ISBN 1-85065-492-1, p. 67. While some of these people did greet the Bulgarians as liberators particularly in eastern and central Macedonia (which was under Bulgarian occupation), this campaign was less successful in German-occupied western Macedonia.Loring M. Danforth. The Macedonian Conflict: Ethnic Nationalism in a Transnational World. Princeton, N.J.: Princeton University Press, 1995. ISBN 978-0-691-04357-9.p. 73. Kalchev served as officer first into Bulgarian annexed territories, but later was sent into the German occupied Thessaloniki to found there a Bulgarian military club, when the German High Command approved it in 1941. The Bulgarians soon organized suppyling of food and provisions for the Slavic population in Central and Western Macedonia in an attempt to gain support. Many Slavophone political prisoners were released with the intercession of Bulgarian Club in Thessaloniki, which had made representations to the German occupation authorities. Founding of Ohrana and collaboration with the Italian and the German occupation forces In 1942, the Bulgarian club asked assistance from the German High command in organizing armed units among the Bulgarian population in northern Greece. For this purpose, the Bulgarian army, under the approval of the German forces in the Balkans sent a handful of officers to the zones occupied by the Italian and German troops to be attached to the occupying forces as "liaison officers". One of them was Kalchev. These officers were given the objective to form armed Bulgarian militias. Bulgaria was interested in acquiring the zones under Italian and German occupation and hopped to sway the allegiance of the 80,000 Slavs who lived there at the time. The appearance of Greek partisans in those areas persuaded the Italians to allow the formation of these detachments. The initial detachments were formed in early 1943 in the district of Kastoria by Andon Kalchev with the support of the head of the Italian occupation authorities in Kastoria leutanant Ravali,Егеjски бури — Револуционерното движење во Воденско и НОФ во Егеjска Македоница. (Вангел Аjановски Оче), Скопје, 1975. стр.122-123 who armed the local villages to help combat the growing resistance activity by the ELAS. The name given to the armed militias was 'Ohrana' ( - "Protection" in Bulgarian). The reasons of locals for taking arms varied. Some of the men were pre-war members of IMRO, and thus harbored deep Bulgarian convictions, some to assist in self-defense of Greek attacks,Добрин Мичев. Българското национално дело в Югозападна Македония (1941 — 1944 г.) others because of pro-Nazi sentiments , some to avenge repressions inflicted on them by the Greek authorities during the Metaxas dictatorship and many took arms in order to defend themselves from the attacks of other Greek resistance movements as the latter saw them as collaboratives with the Italian, Bulgarian and German forces. In the summer of 1944, Ohrana constituted some 12,000 local fighters and volunteers from Bulgaria charged with protection of the local population."Macedonia and Bulgarian National Nihilism — Ivan Alexandrov" (Macedonian Patriotic Organization “TA” Australia Inc. 1993) http://www.promacedonia.org/en/gphillip/ia/ia_11.html During 1944, whole called by the Greeks Bulgarophone (now Slavophone) villages were armed by the occupation authorities to counterbalance the emerging power of the resistance and especially of Greek People's Liberation Army (ELAS). On April 5, 1944, rebel group EAM-ELAS attacked a German convoy of lorries killing 25 soldiers. The Germans later in the afternoon, arrived gathered men, women, children and elders of the village and executed from 233 to 300 people. Георги Даскалов, Участта на българите в Егейска Македония 1936-1946г. Политическа и военна история, София 1999г., стр.830, б. 384 http://www.greekholocausts.gr/gr/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=50&Itemid=47 Klisoura Kastoria: Brief History of Events: Narrative Volunteer Red Cross E. Kalfoglou 08/04/1944(greek) Nikolaos Siokis,Ptolemaida tv 05/04/2011 After the war, Andon Kalchev was accused that he participated in atrocities in the town of Kleisoura known as the Massacre of Kleisoura with Bulgarian men of the German militia. Dissolution of Ohrana and extraordinary military court death sentence However the advance of the Red Army into Bulgaria in 1944, the withdrawal of the German armed forces from Greece in October, meant that the Bulgarian Army had to withdraw from Greek Macedonia and Thrace, leaving Greece with the difficult task of post-occupation reconstruction. Kalchev's active collaboration with the Italian and German Army in fighting the resistance forces and the using of local conscripted manpower born a very unpleasant situation for this pro-Bulgarian Slavophone part of the population after the end of the war, leading to a new wave of emigration to Bulgaria and Yugoslavia, the last (after World War I) members of the Bulgarian minority of Greece. After the Bulgarian and German withdrawal, he hid in his village until April, 1945.Macedonia: the politics of identity and difference, Jane K. Cowan, Pluto Press, 2000, ISBN 0-7453-1589-5, p. 72. Afterwards Kalchev going to north was taken as prisoner of war by the Yugoslav partisans and imprisoned in Bitola. Later they betrayed him to the Greeks. Bulgarian communist prime minister Traycho Kostov twice send official demands for repatriation of Bulgarian prisoner of war lieutenant A. Kalchev.Георги Даскалов, Участта на българите в Егейска Македония 1936-1946г. Политическа и военна история, София 1999г., стр.683 Disregard it and that he was a prisoner of war and Bulgarian citizen, Greeks was prosecuted him for collaboration, the extraordinary Greek military court sentenced him twice in 1946 - to life prison penal servitude, and despite being once sentenced again in 1948 - to death, execution was on August 27, 1948 in Thessaloniki Yedi Kule prison. His last words in front of a firing squad were: "Long live Macedonia!".Във и извън Македония - спомени на Пандо Младенов, Македонска Трибуна. See also *Macedonian Question *Slavic-speakers of Greek Macedonia *Axis occupation of Greece during World War II *Military history of Greece during World War II *Military history of Bulgaria during World War II References Category:1910 births Category:1948 deaths Category:People from Orestida Category:Bulgarian revolutionaries Category:Bulgarian military personnel Category:Bulgarian collaborators with Nazi Germany Category:Bulgarians from Aegean Macedonia Category:Greek Macedonia in World War II Category:People executed by Greece by firing squad Category:Bulgarian educators Category:Macedonian Bulgarians Category:Bulgarian people executed by firing squad Category:Bulgarian people imprisoned abroad